Many subject areas can be organized into multi-layered outlines. Some example embodiments of the present invention may present one or more multi-layered outlines as interactive learning tools. An interactive outline as a method for learning can promote better understanding of a subject's content. In particular, an interactive outline as a method for learning can promote better understanding of the relationships among pieces of content, thereby promoting the creation of a mental framework for determining which content is applicable when analyzing a given question.